You're kidding, right?
by Willowbooks
Summary: There are strange pairings, but do not doubt me... slash though. READ&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Here it is all, Chapter one! All GIB members – enjoy (as well as others, too, of course!!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Please do not sue Harry and Ron Belong not To me...  
  
A/N: this is my first EVER so please boost my confidence... R&R!)

Hermione stared hard at the mirror in front of her, which was showing a 'better' version of herself (she hoped), wearing a gorgeous red dress that showed off her neckline wonderfully but covered her feet.

"What do you think, Lavender?" she asked the girl next to her who was wearing a short crystal blue dress and knee-length boots.

"Wonderful", she assured her anxious friend. "Now for the last time, will you tell me WHO you're going with?!"

"No", Hermione stated simply. She knew that it was quite predictable already. Everyone was guessing the same, but she didn't care. It was more fun that way.

"Spoilsport", Lavender muttered. Then, more cheerfully, "I have go and meet MY date now."

"I know who you're going with, Lavender", Hermione said wearily. "You guys are hardly discreet".

With a swish of her hair, Lavender stalked out.

Meanwhile, Harry was trying desperately to sort out his messy hair. "I give up" was what he announced as he threw the comb onto his bed and sat down next to it.

"Cheer up, man!" Ron said encouragingly. "Look on the bright side. Girls tonight!"

"At least YOU'VE got someone who's going with you", he murmured glumly. "The one person I asked said no."

Ron jumped at the chance. "Who DID you ask?"

"Ron, I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" he moaned. "I told you."

"Yes, but you and Hermione are obvious."

"Sshh!! You'll spoil the surprise!!"

"Ron - "

"I'm off to meet… My date. See you later." He walked out swiftly, though it was rather ruined by a tripping sound as he stood on his cloak, followed by an "Ouch!" as he banged into the wall.

Reflecting miserably about his failure when it came to dates, Harry sighed deeply. "What a shame", he muttered.

He then replayed what had happened in his head. The whole sordid, embarrassing affair…

Harry was sat in the library, trying desperately to finish his Potions essay. He was alone, as Hermione and Ron had 'mysteriously' disappeared. At the same time. It was quite evident where they were.

Suddenly, in his swift, smooth and untroubled manner, Draco Malfoy swooped in, targeted a desk, sat down and opened his book. It was funny, Harry thought, that he could do all that and make it as smooth as if it was all one move. Shocked, Harry realised what, or even WHO he was admiring, and shook his head vigorously to get rid of the thought. On the other side of the room, though, Draco noticed Harry's behaviour.

_Great_, he thought. _Potter's here. Now should I or shouldn't I go irritate him?_

He got up to go and annoy Harry, but was stopped when he saw the redness of his arch-enemy's cheeks. He hesitated, decided to place it due to frustration about the essay and pursued his path toward Harry.

"Having fun, Potter?" he drawled in his infuriating manner.

Harry stared hard at the words on the book in front of him. _Don't say something stupid. Don't give anything away…_

"Can I help you, Malfoy?" Harry said, casually as he could.

"No, that's alright", he sneered. "I think you're Potions grades are so bad that no help will be needed." He turned to walk away. "Unless there's something you want to tell me." He turned his ice-blue eyes onto Harry. "_Potter._"

Harry's eyes widened in shock, and he looked up at Draco. _He knows, _He thought. _How did he find out?_

Draco took note of the reaction with alarm. "Potter? Not _scared_, are we?".

"How do you know?" Harry whispered so quietly Draco had to strain to hear him.

"Potter? Know what, Potter? _Harry?_" He put emphasis on the 'Harry', as if he was being sarcastic, or insulting him.

"How did it show? Was it the way I look at you? or how I hold myself?" Harry Was starting to whisper slightly hysterically, as if this was important to him.

"Potter, what are you – "

Realisation dawned on him.

_He likes me, _he thought. _Harry Potter likes me._

"Harry?" He said awkwardly. He never thought he would be calling him by his first name. "Potter? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Depends on what you think I'm saying", Harry was surprised with how swift he had answered in such a dire situation.

"_Do you like me, Potter?_"

Harry went bright red. So he knew. He mumbled something incoherently.

"Didn't quite catch that, sorry."

"Would you… dance… Thursday… with me…"

Draco stared at Harry in utter disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

****

Apologies for taking so long to update. I had writer's block. It's going now though i think… on with the story :

BACK TO THAT MORNING …

Ginny looked up as the owl post arrived. She was looking forward to the ball. Anticipating it, even. As long as it was better than her third year one. That was too dramatic.

She watched as Errol flew toward her carrying a thin envelope. This was it. She was sure of it.. She practicaly ripped open the letter when she got it and read it quickly : 

__

Dear Ginny,

The time has finally come. I have decided that you can tell him.

You may do what you wish with it. Ask him the question if you want. But please keep it secret from the Twins. They are not ready yet. There is aother one to introduce to them, after all.

I hope you are behaving yourself, and be careful !

Mum xxx

There were fireworks exploding in Ginny's stomach as she put the letter away and went to find Ron. There was big news to tell him.

BACK TO THAT EVENING …

Harry shook his head hard, trying to erase the images of Draco's horror-struck face from his mind. What had he been thinking ? As if Draco -no, Malfoy, - would ever like him, let alone go to the bal with him. He got up and left the room, forcing his mind to think about other things.

MEANWHILE…

Draco looked at himself in his full-length mirror. He had an OK figure, he decided. And the eyes were good. Enchanting almost.. His hair.. he was going to do a different thing with it for the ball , but he didn't know what yet.

Then again, Draco half knew that he had all these things. Harry liked him. That was the best part.. Before, he had cursed to himself for not saying yes, but now he had considered it and was glad. There was his reputation to account for, as well as the fact that he didn't want Harry – no, Potter – to think he was desparate. He wanted to keep him on his toes. This was going to be fun.

MEANWHILE , IN GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM…

Ginny approached Ron slowly. She was still considering how to tell him , to put it . She tapped him gently on the shoulder and asked him to follow her. She led him to an empty classroom.

" Ron, " she said. " I have something to tell you. I have known since I began at Hogwarts, all of 6 years ago, and now I want to tell you. Mother has let me, finally. "

Ron looked quite worried. " Ginny… " He began uncertainly.

" Ssh, Ron . Let me explain. It's very simple. I'm adopted. " Ron's eyes and mouth flew open wide. " and that's not all. I love you. " She smiled nervously.

Ron looked annoyed. " You brought me all the way here for a JOKE ? " He snapped. He looked at her hurt face. He said, uncertainly and worriedly " You ARE kidding, right ! ? "

MUAHAHAAA ! ! And there we go, people ! ! Chapter 2 is here ! ! please review.

I am randomly at a school computer. Hmm.

Anywhoo, Toodle-oo !

xxx


End file.
